Forbidden
by Get thee to a nunnery
Summary: The pressure is getting to Rachel and she turns to a teacher for support...   *New chapter added*
1. Chapter 1

Rachel was frantically writing ideas down for her upcoming wedding to Finn during history class. She didn't need to learn history. When you're a huge star on Broadway, nobody cares if you know when the American civil war ended.

The wedding was causing her some anxiety. All the planning and preparation. It was definitely nothing to do with cold feet. No.

Will had noticed Rachel's attention was elsewhere. Being new to teaching history, he needed to establish his authority or the students would never respect him.

"Rachel, could you recap on what we've just been discussing?" Will, along with the rest of the class, was now looking at her. Rachel shuffled in her chair uncomfortably.

"No Mr Schue, I can't."

"And why is that?"

"I wasn't listening. I'm really sorry. I have a lot of my mind." Rachel hoped Mr Schue would understand. But he wasn't giving her any special treatment.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but the other students have lives outside of school too but they pay attention in class. You'll have to stay behind to catch up on your work."

"But Mr Schue, I can't stay. I have to meet Finn."

"Well, you'll have to rearrange. End of discussion." Will turned his attention back to the lesson and continued his talk about Abraham Lincoln. Rachel couldn't believe Mr Schue, he was being so unreasonable.

Once everyone had left, Rachel approached Will's desk. She pulled a chair up and sat down. Will handed her a sheet of paper.

"Complete these questions so I can see what areas we need to work on." Rachel took the paper and began to scribble the answers down. Will watched her as she worked. He noticed Rachel's skirt was particularly short today. He realised he'd been looking at Rachel's legs for an inappropriate amount of time. Waiting for Emma to be ready was getting to him. He quickly diverted his attention to the papers on his desk that needed marking.

"Done." Rachel passed him the completed questions and stood up. "So can I go?" She picked up her bag and knocked some papers off his desk. In a fluster, Rachel started to pick them up. As she bent over, her skirt rode up, revealing her pink lacy underwear. At first, Will didn't know where to look but then he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her body was perfect. But she was only seventeen. And she was a student. And they were both engaged to other people. He mentally told himself to snap out of it.

"We can go over your answers another time. Go and have a good time with Finn." Will smiled at her and started stuffing papers into his bag. Rachel noticed the sudden shift in his behaviour.

"What's wrong Mr Schue?" Rachel was a sweet, kind person when she wanted to be.

"Nothing, I just realised I have to meet Miss Pillsbury." Will blushed when he lied and he could feel his cheeks turning crimson. Rachel thought maybe she'd hurt his feelings by ignoring his class and wanting to escape from him so much.

"I guess I can keep Finn waiting for another ten minutes. Come on, I want to learn about Abraham Lincoln." Rachel took out a notepad and pen, ready to learn. Will appreciated what she was doing but he didn't feel comfortable being alone with her.

"I'm grateful you want to stay but I really should go."

"Mr Schue, I want to learn and you are my teacher. You have a responsibility." Will knew she was right so he just needed to get through this as quickly as possible. He began to talk through the answers she'd got wrong. As Rachel listened to him, she noticed that Mr Schue had clearly been working out. His arms looked amazing. She shouldn't be thinking about him like that. But she'd had a crush on him once before, and thinking about it, it never really went away. He was talented and attractive, why wouldn't she like him?

"So, next time, please try and listen in class so I don't take up your precious social time."

"Oh I don't mind." Rachel smiled at him in a way that he'd never seen before. It was almost flirtatious. "You're by far my favourite teacher. And definitely the cutest."

"Rachel..." Will began to sweat and his heart was beating like a drum in his chest.

"I'm sorry, it just came out. Sometimes I'm too honest." Rachel stood up and picked up her bag from the floor. Without thinking, Will stood up too.

"Well goodbye Rachel. See you in Glee club." Will played with his tie awkwardly. Rachel spotted a small stain on Will's shirt.

"Oh Mr Schue, what is that? You shouldn't leave it too long or it won't come out." Before he could stop her, Rachel had pulled a tissue out of her back and began to rub on the stain. She could feel his strong muscles underneath his shirt. She looked up at him. He was clearly avoiding any eye contact with her. "There. Much better."

Will glanced down at Rachel. One look at those big brown eyes and that was it. He knew it was going to happen. Their eyes were locked in a gaze and Rachel still had her hand on his chest. His racing heart thumped so hard, she could feel it. Slowly, they leaned closer to each other until their lips met. Her lips were soft and tasted like peppermint. Will wrapped his arms around her petite frame, holding her close. They both felt an immense release, a weight off their shoulders. They parted and quickly realised how wrong it was. Guilt soon set in.

"I have to go." Rachel ran out of the classroom leaving Will to contemplate what just happened - alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Regionals were over. He knew it was coming. Rachel and Finn were getting married. Will changed into his tux, all the while thinking about that kiss. Rachel had been avoiding him since it happened, but now she was marrying Finn. It was surely the final nail in the coffin, there was no chance of any kind of relationship now.

Will joined the others at the town hall. Everyone was all dressed up but the tension in the room was uncomfortable. It was obvious who disapproved of the upcoming nuptials. Will tried to look supportive as Finn entered the room looking nervous. Then, she appeared. She literally took his breath away. Rachel looked amazing in her wedding dress. She was clearly anxious.

"Are you okay honey?" Hiram put his arm around his young daughter.

"Yes, I just hope Quinn makes it on time. She should be here by now." Rachel looked at her phone for the tenth time.

Will knew she was lying. She wasn't okay. Quinn was a cover. She was delaying because she didn't want to go through with it.

"If you want to call it off, it's not too late." Hiram whispered in Rachel's ear. Rachel seemed to contemplate it for a second.

"No Daddy, I want to do this."

Rachel texted Quinn once more. She looked to Finn desperately.

"Rachel, I hate to say this but we'll have to go on without her." Finn took Rachel's hand.

"She'll be here. Let's just wait." Rachel looked around at her friends and family. She seemed so lost. Then her eyes met his. Will tried to somehow telepathically tell her not to go through with it.

"We'll lose our slot. It's now or never." Finn held Rachel's hand tightly. Rachel began to walk alongside him to the room in which they will marry. The walk seemed so long. Doubts raced through her mind, eating away at her.

Then, an ear-splitting scream came from behind her. Mercedes was kneeling on the ground, crying. Santana rushed to her and picked up Mercedes' phone that she'd dropped on the floor. The others were frozen on the spot, not sure what to do. Santana listened to the voice at the other end of the phone. She shook her head and began to cry. She looked up at everyone, pain in her eyes.

"It's Quinn." Santana was trembling. "She's been in a car accident."

Rachel felt sick.

"This is my fault." She ran down the corridor and out of the building. The warm sun hit her soft skin and for a moment, she forgot about everything. Will followed her outside and instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"It's not your fault. You must never think like that." Will held her tight as she broke down in his arms.

"I told her to hurry up and get here. I was texting her. I distracted her from the road. It's all my fault." Rachel sunk her face into his strong shoulder. Will pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.

"Listen to me. You didn't do anything wrong. You are a wonderful person." Rachel's tear-stained cheeks glistened in the sun. Will gently wiped the tears away and kissed her cheek softly. Will would never wish a car accident on anyone but he was regrettably thankful for what happened because it meant Rachel wasn't married to someone else for just a little longer.


End file.
